battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tornado Carnival II (Deadly)
Tornado Carnival II (Deadly) is the first stage in Deadly Carnival II Event. In this level, the player has to face against the last three cyclones that were not introduced in Tornado Carnival (Deadly). Battleground This stage consists of 3 Cyclones: * Metal Cyclone, the first Cyclone to be sent out (along with up to 5 Metal Doges) * Second, The Perfect Cyclone (no enemies sent out with it) * And finally, the Cosmic Cyclone (sent out with up to 20 Shibaliens), one of the tougher cyclones to defeat in this stage due to its rapid attack speed and massive damage output. Strategy Strategy 1: For Metal Cyclone, fast attacking Cats are as vital as Critical Hitting Cats are for taking it down (due to it being a Metal Enemy, which reduces all damage input to 1). For The Perfect Cyclone, Awakened Bahamut will go well against it, as it has one of the highest DPS in the game. However, a well-timed Cat Cannon shot is needed, since even a Level 30 A. Bahamut can't get past The Perfect Cyclone's range before being knocked back. If you're unlucky enough to experience the Cosmic Cyclone's wrath, Lufalan Palasan, when behind fast pumping meatshields (Crazed Eraser/Wall Cat will do the trick) can wreck the Cosmic Cyclone, since it's one of the hardest hitters in the game, and has quite the long range. Castaway Cats can also help freeze the Cosmic Cyclone, allowing your attackers to get some hits in. Strategy 2 (cheese ft. Lufalan Pasalan, Waitress Cat or Crazed Moneko): There’s a way to be able to just deal with metal cyclone and skip the other 2 cyclones. If you’re lucky enough to have Lufalan Palasan, then you can easily cheese this stage, but he is not really a necessity, as a mid-high level Waitress Cat or Crazed Moneko can do the job just as easily, maybe taking longer time. All you need for the loadout is one of these units, some meatshields, a very fast attacker to stop the metal doges from attacking (not exactly necessary), and units to kill the base quickly like Awakened Bahamut. You can also bring cats that can slow/ freeze metal units for extra support. The stage will start empty at first, take this time to save for Lufalan Palasan if you plan to use him, otherwise use combos to start with upgraded worker and immediately summon Waitress/C. Moneko and slow/freeze support. The metal cyclone will appear in the meantime. For Lufalan, Once you have enough, send him out to confront the cyclone. Once both come close to each other, send a bunch of meat shields and critical hitters to support and protect him from being obliterated, then hope that he does a crit the metal cyclone and kill it with one hit. Once the metal cyclone dies, send everything to destroy the enemy base before the other cyclones appear. Long story short, Lufalan Palasan will kill the metal cyclone with its crit and then forget about the other cyclones. For the others, just keep spamming cats who slow/freeze metals and the crit. hitter herself, if no waitress/c. moneko gets killed, you will obliterate the boss in no time, but a lot of stalling is required, meaning that you shall spam Hoop Cat and Clockwork Cat (or Princess Kaguya for a much easier victory) to prevent the cyclone from advancing; just make sure not to use Bronze Cat, as he may cause your units to miss, same story for weak critical hitters. Given that normally fighting the metal cyclone would take several minutes, there’s a very long time limit between the metal cyclone and the perfect one, so the other cyclones will not appear when reaching a certain percentage of the base health. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01120-01.html Category:Cyclone Stages